A Different Kind of Story
by harleyq23
Summary: Harry is looked over by his parents in favor of his twin sister, but what if it came out they had it wrong? what if Harry was too far out of the Potter's reach?
1. Meeting Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! That is all..**

Nicholas Flamel was not a man to be confused easily, however on this early morning he was rather flummoxed. Upon entering his kitchen to make breakfast for his wife Pernell, he came upon a small child, maybe 4 or 5 years old, sitting at his table coloring. His home was well warded, and only those who were allowed entry were admitted to enter, and there were not many he trusted that way at his age.

The boy was small, his clothes worn and slightly faded, as if washed several times. His hair, although slightly dirty, hung down to his shoulders in loose waves. He was pale, as though he never went outside, or was rather ill. His eyes, though partially hidden by his hair and too big glasses, Nicholas could see were green. A deep almost emerald green. The child turned his head slightly, shifting his bangs enough that Nicholas could see a scar, jagged and pink, in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Pardon me childe, but how did you come to be in my home this early?" Nicholas asked, causing the child to jump and cease his coloring.

"Grandpa Albus left me here," the child said, now looking down at his lap. "He said to give you this." He handed over the paper he was coloring on, which turned out to be the back of an envelope. The picture seemed to be of a family of three, with another child in the back ith a dog. Nicholas decided it would be best to read the letter first, while he made breakfast. Waving his hand at the stove, he opened the letter while the child watched breakfast cook itself.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_I know this may come as a shock, and I am very sorry, but I had no other choice. My grandson, Harry, has been cast from his family, in favor of his sister, Isabella. His mother planned to send him to her sister, but I cannot allow it. Her sister is an evil witch of a muggle, constantly insulting and abusing her sister at any chance. I could not allow Harry to live there, I'm sure you understand._

_Please Nicholas, take him in and care for him. I know you and Pernell gave up trying to conceive, but he needs a loving family, and Pernell needs a child. I know Harry will fit in, he is such a bright boy. Please think it over, and whatever your decision, I'm honored you could consider it._

_I should be back around lunch, and you can give me your answer._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Looking up from the letter, Nicholas saw the child, Harry, watching the stove with interest. 'Well, he certainly seems excited by seeing magic,' Nicholas thought.

"Harry, why are you watching the breakfast cook?"

"I've never seen it cook itself before, Rosie always cooked the food, but sometimes she let me help," Harry replied, but not shifting his gaze from the stove.

"Who is Rosie?"

"She's the kitchen elf, she was nice. She taught me how to make spaghetti."

"Do you like spaghetti, Harry?"

"Yeah, but I don't get to eat it alot. Bella doesn't like it." Harry said softly, turning his gaze back to his lap. Nicholas had his mind made up, he would keep the child. But he would be talking to Albus about his family. Standing up, he held his hand out to Harry.

"Would you like to help me prepare breakfast in bed? It's my wife's birthday today, and I always bring her breakfast."

"You want me to help?" Harry asked, a guarded look on his face. "What if I mess it up?"

"Then we start over again, we all make mistakes, and you won't be punished as long as it's an accident." Nicholas said gently. Harry glanced at him and back to the stove, thought for a moment then grabbed Nicholas' hand.

"Here let's pull up a stool, just to make sure you can reach." Summoning a stool over, he picked the small boy up and sat him on the stool. With a wave of his hand, all the pans settled themselves on the counter ready to be played and served.

"Ok, let's get started, if it was your birthday what is one thing you would want for breakfast Harry?"

"Uhmm, oh I'd want orange!"

"Like orange juice, or an actual orange?"

"Both, I've never had an orange before, but the juice is yummy!"

"Well, how about we get some orange juice then?" Nicholas asked, walking to the cabinet and grabbing three glasses. After setting them on the counter, he went to the cooling cupboard and grabbed a pitcher of fresh orange juice.

"What would you like on your birthday, sir?" Harry asked as he looked at everything set out.

"Oh I love cinnamon rolls, I'd want those," Nicholas said pointing to one of the pans, and handing Harry a spatula to remove the sticky treat.

"Are they good?"

"Delicious, it's very sweet, and these are my favorites. They have a small amount of orange juice mixed into the icing."

"So more orange!" Harry squealed, bouncing slightly on his stool.

"Have you never had a cinnamon roll?"

"No, mommy always said I was a bad boy, I didn't deserve special stuff."

"Well then you're going to have to try it today then. After all, we have to make sure breakfast is perfect for a birthday, right?"

"I get to try one?" The hope shining through his emerald eyes almost brought Nicholas to his knees.

"Of course, in fact you shall be the taste tester, to make sure everything tastes perfect. That way my Pernell only gets the best breakfast." Harry nodded, a very serious look on his small face, and overwhelming joy shining in his eyes.

"Then I'll do my best sir."

"Call me Nicholas, Harry. Now, try those rolls, remember they have to be very yummy." Nicholas smiled as Harry tried small pieces of every dish, and pointed at all the ones he thought tasted good. Turning back to the cupboard, Nicholas grabbed three plates, and a large tray and set them on the counter.

"Alright, now let's get these onto the plates. Then we can go upstairs, and have some breakfast. I know Pernell would love to meet the young chef who made her breakfast." Harry smiled, almost bouncing off his stool again in his excitement. He grabbed the spatula preparing to pull out the cinnamon rolls for the plates.

"Be careful, Harry!" Nicholas said, grabbing the small hand before it touched the hot pan. "The pan is still very hot, and I don't want you to get hurt. Here put this over your hand to grab the pan, it'll keep you from getting hurt." He put the oven mit on the boys hand, and cast a shrinking charm until it fit the boys hand better.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." Harry said in a trembling voice, looking down at the counter. He was sure he was going to lose the roll now, he was such a bad boy.

"Don't be sorry child, you didn't know. But now that you do, I expect you to be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"Now, carefully, let's get those rolls out. I'll get the juice." Nicholas watched from the corner of his eye as Harry only removed two rolls from the pan to the plate. "You're forgetting one Harry, unless I don't get one?" Nicholas pouted, causing Harry to gasp in shock and joy. He quickly plated another roll, incredibly thankful that mister Nicholas was so nice.

"Alright, let's get the rest of this served up, and then we can take it up." They piled the plates high with french toast, bacon, sausages, some cut fruits, and, of course, eggs. Nicholas placed the plates on the tray and tapped it with his finger, causing it to float in front of him.

"Alright, down you go! Now let's take this upstairs and I'll introduce you to Pernell." Harry bounced along beside him, all the way up the stairs. Finally making it back to his room, he opened the door to see Pernell was already awake.


	2. Meeting Pernell

"Happy birthday, my love. We have a special guest today, he helped me make breakfast." Picking Harry up, and setting him down on the bed, Nicholas sat behind him and guided the tray down. "Pernell, this is Harry. Harry, this is my beautiful wife Pernell." Harry held out his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am, and I really hope you like your breakfast and happy birthday." He ended, leaning over and giving her a big hug.

" Oh, thank you sweet boy! If a boy is as sweet as you, and made this breakfast, I'm sure I'll love it." Pernell smiled at the young boy, causing Harry to give a huge smile back.

"Alright Harry, I'll hand you a plate and it's your job to present it to Pernell, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Harry said, smiling widely and trying not to bounce this time. He very carefully, and very slowly, handed the plate to Pernell, followed by the glass of orange juice. He made sure not to spill anything.

"Thank you Harry, this looks wonderful! You got all my favorites!" Harry beamed at that, happy to have picked things she liked. "I must know, how did you know what I liked?"

"I just guessed ma'am, mister Nicholas told me to taste everything, and I just picked what tasted good." Nicholas smiled at the answer, but seeing Pernell's look, he knew they needed to talk. As they were having breakfast, Nicholas had to remind Harry to eat the sweeter things, so then he could have his cinnamon roll. Asking easy questions, they found that Harry loved dark colors, had never had sugary or greasy food, and he loved playing with his twin sister in the gardens. They had also learned that he was raised by a house elf, and that only his sister Bella would talk to him anymore.

When they were all done, Harry started grabbing the dishes and stacking them back on the tray. When that was done he grabbed the tray and rushed from the room. Pernell, deeply worried the boy would hurt himself, grabbed Nicholas Arm and dragged him along as she followed Harry.

"Nick, not that I'm complaining, but why is Harry in our home?" Pernell asked as she watched Harry bring a stool to the sink to start washing dishes. "And why is he doing the dishes?"

"Well dear, to answer your first question, he's here because Albus dropped him off this morning. To answer the second, you'll have to ask Harry, as I don't know."

"Alright, another question, why did Albus leave a small child here?"

"Now that I can't fully answer, but if you read this you'll know as much as I do." He handed the letter from Albus to his wife, and walked over to help Harry with the dishes.

Pernell was speechless, how could any parent do that to a child? Her mind was made up like her husband, she would not let that boy go to his remaining family. No child deserved that, but she dearly wished to know who his family was. Already planning out a howler in her mind, making sure to exclude Bella of course. Yes, Harry would be their child, in every way if she had her way, which she would.

"No no Harry, we use a cloth on the cups, otherwise we get scratches on the glass and can't see what's inside." Nick said, handing Harry a soft cloth.

"Mister Nicholas, where are the pans? Don't they need to be cleaned too?" Harry asked, a blob of soap bubbles on his forehead, from pushing his glasses up.

"They have been, the pans are charmed to clean themselves, just to make sure we don't burn ourselves. And yes the extra has been put away too, nothing goes to waste in this house."

"Except for time, of course" Pernell said with a smile. "Nick here doesn't know how to keep a schedule, he'd gladly stay in his lab until he passed out. Good thing he has me to keep him on track."

"I would be nothing without you, my dear." Nick said giving his wife a quick kiss, causing Harry to make a face. This had all three chuckling.

"Alright, enough laughing at me," he said scooping up bubbles in one hand and wiping them on Harry's cheek. Harry blinked, then scooped up his own handful, and blew them in Nick's face.it turned into an all out bubble war, ending with all three covered in bubbles.

Pernell and Nick smiled at each other, this boy would definitely become their son.


	3. Closing the Deal

After changing out of their soaked clothes, and finding a new set of clothes for Harry, Nicholas decided it would be best to sit Harry down and explain to him what was going on. He knew this could be difficult, but Albus had said he was a smart boy, which equals genius to anyone else.

"Harry, could you come here? We would like to talk to you about something." Nicholas called from the dining table.

"Is it time for me to go to Aunt Petunia? Grandpa said he would come back to take me home, and I heard Lily say she didn't want me anymore, and she was sending me away." Harry said, coming to sit at the table.

"No!" Pernell almost screamed, "You will never go to that woman! No, what we wanted to know is if you'd like to stay here, with us."

"But… I don't want to bother you. You must have jobs, and there's no house elves here to watch me." Harry looked at the floor, scuffing his shoes on the floor.

"Harry, sweetheart, do you know who we are?"

"Grandpa albus' best friends?"

"Well, yes," Nick chuckled. "But do you know our names? Our full names?"

"I'm sorry…. I don't…" Harry's eyes were glued to the floor. Pernell opened her mouth to explain, but stopped at Nick's pointed look.

"What if I told you I was 658 years old? Almost 659?" Nick asked, causing Harry to gasp.

"Your Nicholas Flamel! You made the philosopher's stone, the world's greatest alchemist!" Nick chuckled.

"Did Albus tell you that?"

"No, it was in some of the books he brought me! He started teaching me this year, said I was too smart to sit and just read. He is teaching me potions, and transfiguration, and he started teaching me alchemy last month!"

"If you're as smart as he says, then I'm sure you'll pick it up fast. But back to our question, would you like to stay here with us?" Pernell asked softly.

"I… I won't be a bother?" Harry asked, not daring to hope.

"Of course not!" Nick said. "You see Harry, Pernell and I have been trying for a while to have kids, but nothing seems to work. We had given up, but Albus seems to think, and we agree, that you would fit in perfectly with us."

"We have wanted a child for so long, we were just about ready to give up." Pernell added.

"So… you want me as your son? But… What about Bella?" Harry asked, not wanting to lose his sister and best friend.

"We could arrange for her to come over, you could write her as well. If you agree you will be ours in all ways, but she will still be your sister." Nick said, seeing this was the only issue Harry really had.

"Lily won't let her come see me… Lily and James hate me…" Harry started crying. He really wanted to say yes, but he couldn't lose his sister.

"I'm sure if we ask they will be fine with it, and if you say yes we can change your name so they will never know it's you." Pernell said, praying with everything inside that he would say yes.

"If you're sure… I'd love to stay here, but only if you want me here." Harry sniffed. Pernell stood, and circled the table, tears falling from her eyes as she hugged Harry.

"Oh, you don't know how happy you have made us, sweetheart. Come, let's get you ready, I want you as my son as quick as possible. We will deal with your old family later, I want to have a talk with them." Pernell said, leading Harry from the room. Nick shook his head with a smile, knowing that Harry would be absolutely spoiled by his wife.

"Fawkes!" Nick called, a smile still on his face. In a burst of flames, the phoenix sat in the middle of his table. "Being Albus here please, it's rather urgent." Getting a nod, Nicholas sat back to wait.

Less than a minute later, and another burst of flames, Albus Dumbledore sat across from Nicholas. The shocked look on Albus' face had Nick chuckling again. Ablus shook his shock off, aiming an annoyed glare at his friend.

"To what do I owe this rather abrupt summons, Nick?" Albus asked.

"Well, since we are getting ready to leave, I figured it would be best to call first, so you don't enter an empty house. Also I have a few questions about Harry."

"So he agreed? Good I was hoping I wouldn't have to send him to Petunia." Albus slumped back into his seat.

"Yes and speaking of, how about you tell me who his birth parents are? We have figured out his mother's name is Lily, his father's name is James, and his twins name is Bella, but that's all he would say about them. And those names are quite popular."

"His full name… is Harrison James Potter."

"Chaelus' grandson? Why would they want to get rid of such a wonderful child?"

"Well, that is quite the story, you remember the dark Lord that was defeated three years ago?"

"Of course, flight from death, the silliest name I've ever heard."

"It was the Potter's he had attacked that night, both children were left at home. Their babysitter was killed, but both children came away with a single scar each. Harry has a small lightening scar that the Potter's are convinced is from rubble falling. And little Isabella has a jagged scar that almost looks like a V. There was a prophecy you see, and the Potter's believe Isabella is the child of the prophecy. I, however, believe it is young Harry, you have seen his brilliance I'm sure."

"Indeed we have, really Albus? Teaching a 4 year old alchemy?" Nick asked, causing Albus to chuckle.

"Give him a test on what you teach your students their first year, and ask me that again. His magic, even at his current age, is on par with my own. I do not want to put a block on him, and he needs a strong teacher. I thought maybe between the two of us we could teach him. He won't need schooling by the time he is 11."

"We will still enter him, he needs the interaction with kids his own age. He may be doing an apprenticeship through his school years, but he needs the experience." Nick said. Just then a blur sped into the room, and launched itself at Albus. A shield charm was up before it landed, as Albus knew Nick was a cast first, questions later, kind of person.

"Grandpa Albus! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry cried, burying his face into his grandfather's shoulder.

"You are more than welcome Harry. I do hope you'll be happier here, and I'll still come by for your lessons." Albus chuckled, finally releasing the shield as he saw Nick had recognized the blur.

"But there'll be fewer lessons now, as now you will live in France and I still live in England. I'm sure Pernell would be happy to begin teaching you charms and help in your potions as well."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking to Pernell with hope.

"Of course I would! But come, we must get to Gringotts, lots to do today. Would you like to join us Albus? You did give me the best birthday present after all."

"I'd be honored to join you, shall we go then?" Albus asked Harry. Getting a happy nod, Albus let Harry go, and he ran to Pernell and started pulling her to the front door. Nicholas and Albus following and a slower pace, but they all held a smile on their face.


	4. Welcome Leonidas Flamel-Emreys

At the bank, the Flamels were led back to a ritual room, where they were filling out paperwork for the adoption.

"Harry, do you want to choose your new name?" Albus asked, seeing that Harry was busy staring at a corner of the room that was covered in charms.

"No, you pick grandpa." Harry replied climbing off his chair and going to inspect the corner. He could vaguely see the outline of a statue, and of a goblin. "Excuse me, master goblin, but why are you hiding yourself and a statue in the corner?" Harry whispered.

"You can see me?" Came a gruff voice from the corner, also whispering.

"Well not specifically, I can see your outlines, and you've been shifting a lot like your feet or back have an owie."

"Well, you aren't entirely wrong, but how can you see me back here?"

"I don't know, grandpa says I'm really smart, and really strong. I don't feel strong though, it's still really hard to pick up a stool." Harry pouted, causing the goblin to chuckle.

"Well, if you will step back, I shall come out. I have a feeling our king will want to speak with you young wizard." Harry did step back, only to see the goblin step forward, instead of letting the charm fall. Harry glared at the charm barrier, he had wanted to see the statue as well.

Harry yelped, and ran as the charm fell, scared that he would be in a lot of trouble for breaking the goblins charm. Everyone else starred shocked at the corner, especially the goblins who had just entered the room. One yelled in gobbledegook, and the others quickly ran from the room. Harry hid himself in his grandpa's lap, shaking like a leaf with tears running freely down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Harry cried softly over and over again. He wasn't stupid, goblins could take offense at even the smallest of things. Grandpa Albus had taught him some of the goblin customs, and he was fluent in Gobbledegook, but he was sure that this could end his life. To say he was scared was an understatement, he was utterly terrified.

"Get Ragnok in here now!" Shouted the goblin who was hiding, starring at Harry in awe, which could easily be mistaken for anger. "How did you do that?"

"I-I just wanted to see th-the st-tatue…. I-I didn't mean to destroy it…. I'm sorry, please don't take my head!" Harry cried from Albus' neck.

"Your head?!? No, child, that barrier was put up for goblins by Merlin himself! No one should have been able to break it except his heir!"

"We could do an inheritance test, but it could be a coincidence. Harry is a very powerful young boy, it could have just been his wish magic." Albus said, still comforting the boy in his lap. The goblin nodded, and glared at the door, waiting for the group to return with Ragnok.

Twenty minutes later, the door banged open again, scaring Harry who had finally calmed down again. Ragnok seemed to be the tallest goblin, standing half a head above all the others, and even with Harry.

"I'm so sorry Ragnok, please forgive me" Harry said in Gobbledegook, bowing at the tall goblin. Ragnok was shocked, such a young child fluent in Gobbledegook, almost as if he was raised speaking it. He decided to continue speaking his native tongue.

"Apologies accepted childe, but what are you apologizing about?"

"I took down the charm on the corner, I only wanted to see the statue…"

"I see, we shall have to test you childe, see if you are truly telling the truth." Ragnok was sceptical that the childe took the charms down. He was sure it was probably the older wizard behind the boy. Harry nodded and went to sit beside Pernell, he didn't mean to do it, but he would take the punishment.

Harry watched the goblins gather in the corner, he knew they were deciding his punishment. He decided to look at the statue, now that he could see it clearly. It was a statue of Merlin himself, but it was a bit different than the pictures. The statue showed a younger Merlin, maybe James's age, and he was smiling. The statue looked to be fairly new, but he guessed charms could protect it from ageing. Harry dearly wanted to ask the goblins about it, and if they knew what really happened to Merlin.

"Childe, come here!" Came the hidden goblins voice, and Harry quickly scampered over. "Slice your hand and let your blood fall in this bowl."

"Yes master goblin," Harry whispered, and did as was bid. When he had given enough blood, the goblin grabbed the bowl, and Harry healed his hand, wiping the spare blood on his trousers. Not noticing the shocked looks, Harry walked back to his Grandpa Albus. It only took a few minutes after that and the goblins were standing in front of them again. Harry hung his head, silent tears falling down his face. He just knew he was going to lose his new mommy and daddy.

The goblins said nothing, just handed Nicholas a roll of parchment. Nick stared shocked at the parchment, then handed it to Albus. Nick grabbed Harry, pulling him into his lap, and hugged him close. Pernell, curious as she was, grabbed the parchment from Albus' hands. She was shocked at what she saw, but she supposed it made sense.

The parchment read:

Harry James Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter né Evans

Father: James Charlus Potter

Siblings: Isabella Rosemary Potter

Heir to:

Peverell

Potter

Black

Gryffindor

Slytherin(by conquest)

Emery's ( by magic)

Lord to:

Peverell

Slytherin (by conquest)

Emery's (by magic)

Monetary vaults:

(See account manager)

Heirlooms:

(See account manager)

Marriage contracts:

Made between Potter and Romanov (now Krum) in 1894 (active)

Made by Peverell and Prince in 1645(active)

"Who is Harry's account manager?" Nick finally asked.

"As of a few minutes ago, I am, My name is Snarltooth." Said the hidden goblin.

"Wonderful, I'd like to get all his vaults condensed if I could, and we would like to adopt him."

"Also, could you call the Krum and Prince families here?" Pernell asked. "I would like to see their take on these contracts."

"Contracts? What contracts?" Nick asked.

" Honestly, you men and your obsessions with power and money! The two marriage contracts the Potter's have, either he or Bella need to fulfil them. And I seriously doubt they will make Bella take them, even if she wants them." Pernell mumbled the last part so Harry wouldn't hear. Snarltooth quickly had the papers out and ready to sign, and after ten minutes he was theirs.

"Harry, it's time to change your name, what name would you like?" Nick asked.

"Umm I like the name Leo…" Harry said.

"How about Leonidas then? Leonidas Flynn?" Pernell asked, she had wanted to name her own son that when they started trying.

"I like it," Harry smiled. "But what about my last name?"

"For now it will be Flamel-Emreys, but that could change after your married." Nick said

"Married?!? I'm only four!"

"Not now sweetheart," Pernell laughed. " Down the road, you have two people to marry one day."

"Two? But I thought you could only marry one person?"

"Well, I'll let them explain shall I?" Pernell said pointing to the door, which had opened to show two families.


	5. Meeting the Inlaws

The first family that entered was pale, almost like vampires. The mother had long silky black hair, a slightly hooked nose, and baby blue eyes. The father had short light brown hair, a sharp jaw, and deep black eyes. The boy in the middle was the perfect blend of the two, with black hair, a hooked nose and black eyes.

The second family was a little different. The mother was blonde and a bit round in Harry's opinion. She had violet eyes, and a very nice smile. The father was tall, and he had light brown hair. He had brown eyes, and looked a bit like he needed a nap, he seemed grumpy. Their son looked just like his dad, but he had something wrong with his feet. He waddled.

"May I introduce Lord Tobias Snape, lady Elaine Prince, and Heir Severus Snape-Prince. And following them Lord Alexander Krum lady Veronica Krum, and heir Victor Krum." Snarltooth introduced the newcomers.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Nicholas and this is my wife Pernell. Our friend Albus Dumbledore, and our son Leonidas Flamel-Emreys, who used to be Harry Potter."

"Potter you say? Well now that makes sense, James was always hot headed. He would only want the famous child." Tobias sneered.

"I am to take eet that we are here for ze contracts?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, Harry needs a bit of an explanation about it. I thought it may be better if we could all explain it." Pernell said.

"I'm not stupid, Pernell…" Leonidas said, looking at his feet.

"No sweetheart your not, but in sure the others would like an explanation as well, and you may be able to help them. You are a very smart boy, and I'm sure you will pick it up first."

"Oh ok!" Leonidas was smiling now. Everyone took their seats, with all three boys sitting together.

"Now boys," Pernell started. "How much do you understand about contracts?"

"Ze keep you on track to do with you had to," Victor said.

"No, they are guidelines, they can map out the future!" Severus argued.

"A contract is a written agreement between two or more parties that insures that every member holds up their end of the deal." Leonidas said, glad his grandpa had explained it to him.

"Correct Leo, now between the three of you there are two marriage contracts." Alexander said, rather shocked at the four year old.

"Two? Why two and not one?"Severus asked.

"Well, because there is one between Victor and Leo, and one between you and Leo, Severus."Pernell explained.

"So wut does it mean?" Victor asked.

"It means that the two of you will one day be married to Leo." Tobias said.

"Then why not one contract?" Severus asked again. " Why not join the contracts and all three of us marry each other?" The adults looked at eachother, slightly shocked they didn't think of it.

" We may just do that, Severus." Nick said with a smile. Severus nodded, and turned to look at the boys beside him, as the padults talked amongst themselves. He knew the little one was smart but knew nothing about the other boy.

"Victor?" Severus asked.

"Da?"

"Tell me about you, if we are going to be together forever, I want to know who you are."

"Vell, I am sefen, but I vill be eight next veek, my fazer iz ze minister for Bulgaria, and I like to fly."

"I see, what is your favorite subject in primary?"

"I am very good at maths, but I prefer to read, mozer is teaching me engleesh, but it is 'ard."

"We can help with that, what about you Leonidas?"

"I graduated primary, but alchemy is my favorite subject that grandpa Albus teaches me!"

"Alchemy? You're a baby! How could you learn alchemy? Mother only just agreed to teach me potions!"

"I am not a baby! I'm four! And Grandpa says I'm the brightest boy he ever saw!" Leo yelled, and with tears falling ran to his Grandpa to tell on the mean boy.

"I think you upset heem, Severus" Victor said, standing and going to see if he could help the boy. He agreed that Leo was awfully young to learn alchemy, but he wouldn't have put it that way. Severus looked down at his lap, he was upset, both with himself and Leo. He didn't say it to be mean, he was just shocked, but he didn't need to yell. He knew he would have to apologize, not that he was happy about it, he was a very stubborn little boy as mother said.

"Leo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean, it's just surprising. I'm eight and I wasn't allowed to learn potions until my birthday last month. I guess I'm a little jealous you got to learn something so young." Severus said, after walking over under the sharp glare of his mother.

"You promise not to be mean?" Leo asked, little hiccuping sobs coming out still.

"I promise to try not to be mean, mother says I'm stubborn. She said it would cause problems with me making friends one day." Severus said stiffly, not liking having to admit that.

"Da, mozer sayz ze same about me." Victor chimed in. Leo thought for a moment then nodded giving the two a small smile.

"Well, now that that's settled, would you like to join us for lunch and a trip to the park?" Pernell asked, getting agreements from the parents.

As they left the bank, it seemed as if the boys had forgotten about the little fight as they talked excitedly about their favorite thing at the park. They all loved the swings, as it was as close to flying as you got without a broom.


	6. School isn't Fair

_Three years later_*

Leonidas has decided that life is just not fair. He had turned seven a month ago, and all three of his best friends had been there. Leo was worried at first about Bella being able to come and see him, but the Potter's had let her. He was so happy to see his sister that he had completely forgotten about his betrotheds.

To say they were upset was an understatement, Victor had bodily picked Leo up and taken him away from his sister. Severus had just glared jealously at the girl until Leo had explained who she was to him. Needless to say, both boys had apologized, and now they were all friends. Victor still got very upset if Leo spent more time with Bella, and would still drag him away with the excuse of helping him with his English. Leo would just laugh, and call Bella and Severus over to help.

However, on this day Leo was just plain upset. You see, today was September first, and Severus and Victor both started at Durmstrang today. That ment they were leaving Leo, and he wouldn't see them again until Christmas. Yes Bella was still coming over, but he didn't want them to leave without him. So, in his mind, the best way to make them stay, was to throw a fit.

"No! I don't want you to go! You'll forget me and you won't be mine anymore!" Leo cried, tears falling down his cheeks. Severus rolled his eyes, and wrapped Leo in a hug.

"Your not losing us, you have us forever, Stop being such a dunderhead."

"Besides ve vill write to you every day, and Christmas will be here before you know it." Victor said, joining the hug much to the amusement of their parents. Leo wrapped an arm around each of them, still crying. He really did not want them to leave.

"But you'll have new best friends, and-and you won't want me anymore cause I'm just a k-kid!" Leo cried.

"You think I could make friends?" Severus asked incredulously. "The only reason I can even talk to the two of you is because you are intelligent! Merlin forbid I get stuck married to some bimbo who can't tell wormwood from a Mandrake!"

"Isn't that just rotten wood?" Leo joked through a watery giggle.

"Mandrake? There is a 'alf man 'alf Drake out zere? I shall have to find zis being!" Victor joined in on the joke. This caused all three to laugh, before Leo pulled both into another tight hug.

"Promise you'll both write? Not everyday, but lots?" Leo asked.

"Promise." They said together, hugging him back before they each kissed a cheek and let go. Leo watched, a watery smile on his face, as they boarded the train. The whistle blew one last time, and the train began to move. Leo ran alongside the train waving, Severus and Victor waving back from their window. Leo waved until he could no longer see them.

He ran back to his mother, full out crying now. He already missed them so much, and they had just left. He just knew he wouldn't last until Christmas, he had never hated his age until now.

"Come sweetheart, you still have playtime with Isabella. You haven't seen her in a week now. The Potter's are bringing her over for lunch, and we still have to make it." Pernell said, the Krums and Severus' parents giggling behind them. The adults knew they wouldn't be getting letters for a while, they boys were just too close.

"But I want them back! It's not the same, who will help me in potions, or fly with me when bella can't come over?"

"Your Papa or I will dear, now come along, we can make spaghetti for lunch today." Pernell said, hoping it would cheer her little boy up.

"I guess that's ok," Leo sulked walking next to his mother. "Can we pick up the bread and garlic butter?"

"Of course, and you can butter it, and make the sauce." That got a small smile from Leo, so she counted it as a success. She truly hated seeing her baby so sad, she decided maybe it was time to get him a pet. Now that he wasn't spending all his free time with his betrotheds. She decided she would talk with Nick about it before making lunch so he had the chance to go pick it up before lunch.


End file.
